Chunko's
by Anonymuss
Summary: This is the sequil to Gray Days, u dont need to read it to find out what's going on, but please do!! The kids are just having fun. . . but is Lila having too much??***LAST CHAPTER UP!***
1. Chapter 1: Helga

CHAPTER 1  
  
HELGA'S POV  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Sorry I haven't started writing in a while. I made this chapter longer to make up for it.  
  
"So. . . what do ya want to do today?" Gerald asked us. Us meaning Gerald, Arnold, Phoebe, Sid and me. A lot has happened to us since Mr. Simmons assigned the colony project to our class.  
  
First, Arnold and I have gotten together. Well, as much together as you can get without four wheels and a motor. So have Gerald and Phoebe, but shhhh! It's supposed to be a secret. Yeah, right.  
  
Sid was a intresting new member to our group. In fourth grade, he was sort of, well he was, a totaly immature jerk who mooned the principal for fun. Now he is a totaly funny. His jokes, I mean. Ever scince fifth grade, he has been. . . for lack of a better word, cool. Yeah, I know it's "last year" to call someone cool, but he is. Like 10 on the coolness chart. He lookes a lot better, because he actually has hair, and gells it up in spikes. He died the tips blue. He also, thankfuly, got rid of his hat. His nose is now praportional to his head. he looks kind of cute, really. But, I just like him as a friend. Arnold's my bf forever.  
  
Anyways, from when we got this project, we have all "clicked." A year passed, and we are now in seventh grade. We finely got to choose our classes, to a certin extent, and we get to choose a language to learn. We all signed up for Japanese. Totaly awsome, I know.  
  
So, here we were. Five kids, bored out of our mind, in the city with nothing to do.  
  
"I dunno," Sid said. "You were the genius that planned this little 'outing'."  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know the theater was closed?!" Gerald counterd.  
  
"I have an idea," Phoebe said. "How about we-"  
  
"Here it comes," Sid rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.  
  
"She is going to suggest we go to the history musem, or the librery, or something like that."  
  
"No, she wasn't. Were you, Phoebe?"  
  
"Um," her face turend red. "They had a new exibit up for prehistoric animals." We all laughed.  
  
"At least Lila isn't here," Gerald said. He shiverd like a chill was going down his back. "That girl gives me bad vibes."  
  
"Uh-huh. But, ever scince she started going out with Stinky, things have been fine," I added.  
  
"I feel sorry for Stinky. She is probably using him," Arnold said.  
  
"Yeah," Sid agreed. "But, the question is, for what?"  
  
"I never thought of that before. Guess it's a job for us to find out. Spy on Stinky time, people. That will keep us from being bored out of our minds. But, where is he?"  
  
"Ugh, you don't know," I asked. "Puh-leze. He is always out in the park, taking her on a 'stroll through the park' in," I checked my watch, "about two hours."  
  
"Okay," Gerald said. "Time for, Operation Stinky. Now, who's our leader on this mission?"  
  
"How about we're our own leaders?" I suggested. "I mean, we only have two hours to get ready, and we don't want to have a big contraversry. We are a demacrasy, not a dictatiorship."  
  
"Okay," he said. "Meet in the park, behind those bushes in two hours. Wait, make it one hour and fourty-five muinites, we need time to get ready. Dress in green if you can, but have it be causal cloths. In case they see us, we don't want to explain looking like leprachauns. Bring the walkie- talkies. You know, those walkie-talkies we won for our science project. They can go up to a mile! Bring binoculars, if you have them. Everyone got it?"  
  
"So, let me get this straight. We are spying on our classmates for no apparent reason, dressed as big MSU (Michigan State University) fans, hiding in the bushes. And, to top it off, if they see us, it will ruin our. . . well. . . friendship. . . with Stinky forever. Do I got it?" Sid asked sardonicly.  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
Two hours later, we were in the park, behind a bush, which was behind a park bench, listening to Lila talking to Stinky.  
  
We had followed them to this spot, and then all of us had recolated here, to get what they were saying. So far, it was getting almost too mushy for me.  
  
"Oh, Stinky. I like you ever so much," Lila, of course.  
  
"Why, thank you Miss Lila. You're mighty perty today."  
  
"Hey, Stinky?"  
  
"What?" Stinky looked perplexed. More then usual, I mean.  
  
"Were you invited to Arnold's party?"  
  
"Um. . . why yes, Miss Lila. Why would a girl like yourself want to know that?"  
  
"Because," she put on a puppy-dog face. "I wanted to go as your date to his party. I want everyone to know we're together," she looked into his eyes. "You'll do this for me, wont you Stinky?"  
  
"Why, of course Miss Lila. Come on," he offered her his hand. "Let's finish our walk."  
  
They walked off, leaving five very angry kids.  
  
"How could she do this?!" Sid raged. "She knows you two are together! Why would she want to break it up? She doesn't like Arnold that much, does she?"  
  
"No," I inturrupted. "She just hates me. She wouldn't care if I was going out with Eugene. She would want to take him away from me." I let out a laugh. "I should have never done that to her."  
  
"Do what?" Gerald asked, curious. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"So, what are we going to do about this?" Arnold intervened.  
  
"Changing the subject, that's cool," Sid commented. "Well, we could wait and see what happends, you know, take the defensive side."  
  
"I feel a or comming on," Phoebe said.  
  
"Or," Sid smiled the way he does when he's got a great idea. "We could take the offensive."  
  
"I can hear the little gears in Sid's brain working," I said. "Note little, being the key word." Everyone, even Sid laughed.  
  
  
  
We met up at Chunko's, the new fast food place. It was a small buisness, probably going to go bankrupt in less than a year, but we decided to go there and at least experence it for a little. The hamburgers were lukewarm, and the frys tasted like old socks, but the milkshakes were fantastic! I have never tasted a better milkshake, or smoothie! I was drinking my third one when we finaly heard Sid's idea.  
  
"You see, the key is to find out how she will approch Arnold. See what Lila is planning on doing, so he can react to it negitively, and by making a big scene at Rhonda's party. He won't be able to figure this out, so we will be watching him. Arnold will be bait."  
  
"Oh," Arnold commented. "Now I finaly know how you all think of me."  
  
"Sorry, Arnold. But, the thing is we need to find a spot that meets the following qualitys. One, it has to be secreative and where nobody will stumble upon them. Two, it needs to have a spot where we can hide, but be withen sight and hearing distance from you at all times. Three, it needs to be a place where Arnold and Lila won't move around a lot-- like out of our eyesight and hearing. Fourth, and last, it has to be a place that is not suspitious. If Lila thinks something is up we are done for. This plan is about Lila not suspecting a thing. We must be subtle. Everyone got it?"  
  
We all looked at Arnold. We didn't want to pressure him into doing something he didn't want to. I really was agenst this. What if he goes for Lila?  
  
"Oh, come on. You really expect me to duck out on you just because it involves her? I'm in."  
  
"Me, too," I said. No need for him to know I was scared.  
  
One by one, we all decided to go.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomarrow at school. Bye, people." Sid waved us all off, but me. I left, pretending to go home. When they were out of site, I doubled back to Sid.  
  
"What's wrong," I asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He took a sip of his milkshake.  
  
"Oh, come on. You may have them fooled, but not me. Why are you so into this? It's just Stinky. You never liked Stinky that much before."  
  
"I don't know what your talking 'bout," he pushed his empty glass aside.  
  
"Hello," I sat down across from him. "This is me, Helga. Your best friend. You can tell me what's troubling you."  
  
"Well, nothing's wrong with me, and even if it was, I wouldn't want to talk about it," he stood up from the table. "Please, just leave me alone."  
  
I watched him as he stalked off. Yeah, like that was going to happen. Right.  
  
I easily followed him, keeping up his pace without hesitation. He walked home, but when he got to his block, he looked around, then ducked into an alley. I quickly followed him. i found a dumpster, and hid behind his view.  
  
He was talking to someone, who, I don't know. But, I think it was a guy.  
  
"Man, how could I have been such an idiot?!" Sid's voice beamed throughout the alley. "How could I not have known Lila was tricking me?"  
  
"Because," the other voice said. "At that time you were stupid and immature."  
  
"Oh, gee. Thanks."  
  
"Sorry, man. It's just that you didn't know she was usuing you. But, as you know, I'm an expert computer hacker. If you give me Lila's screen name, I can. . . well, heh-heh. I can hack into her conversations with Stinky."  
  
"Well," Sid sounded troubled. "I guess so. I just don't feel completly right about it, you know? Anyways, her screen name is I_a_angel. She has aol, if you want her email."  
  
I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because I was outta there! Although Sid doesn't know, I'm an expert on hacking into computers, too. I quickly hustled home, turned on my PC, and connected.  
  
I put her on my buddy list, and was surprised to find she was already on. I quickly punched in a code, and found her talking to Stinky.  
  
I_a_angel: stinky, are u friends w/ helga?  
  
farmboy: not really, my dear. y?  
  
I_a_angel: she was just being really mean to me online, thats all. do u perhaps know where arnold hangs out? i need to know for a class project.  
  
farmboy: well, last i know, he likes to go to chunko's. the milkshakes there r good.  
  
I_a_angel: what time?  
  
farmboy: usualy after school. can we go back to talkingo about u, lila?  
  
  
  
I shut off my computer and quickly dialed up Phoebe's number. I told her what Lila's plan was. When she asked me how I knew, I just said I heard them talking when I was walking home. I told the same story for the others, and we all met at my house. Big Bob and mom were off at some buisness type thing.  
  
"What do we do?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Like we said before," I stated. "Arnold is bait. We bring him to Chunko's after school tomarrow. We hide by being at another table, in the back. Wear hat's and all that crap so she won't recognise us. Arnold will wear a mic under his clothes, and a hearing thing in his ear. Just like Never Been Kissed. And all those movies on TV. Arnold plays around, and pretends he still likes her. He becomes her 'boy friend'," why was that so hard to say? It was just pretend. "Anyways, while she thinks she gets him eating out of her hand, she will want to brag to me, right? So. . ."  
  
I told them my perfect, foolproff plan. Just one thing, what if she really does get Arnold to like her?  
  
  
  
It was the next day, after school, at Chunko's. Arnold was in place, along with us, just waiting for Lila. Arnold, looking innocent, was sipping a milkshake, was looking in the general direction of the door.  
  
"Don't do that!" Sid hissed into thedevice that would go to Arnold's ear piece. We got it, and the microphone, by asking Arnold's friend, Mr. Smith.  
  
Lila suddnly waltzed into the door. She looked around, and then walked over to Arnold, liked she was surprised to see him. Yeah, right. She sat mext to him, and Arnold's mic was picking up the start of their conversation.  
  
"Hello, Arnold."  
  
"Oh, hi Lila. I didn't know you came here."  
  
"Not usually. Arnold, would you look into my eyes?" Arnold locked his eyes onto hers. "Now, tell me you havent stoped liking me."  
  
Sid whisperd into the device to say no, he hasen't.  
  
"I would never stop liking you, Lila."  
  
"Thank you. I would never stop liking you, either. Tell me, what do you see in Helga? She was so mean to me."  
  
Sid was starting to say to insult me, but Arnold was already way ahead of him. Maybe too far ahead?  
  
"I see nothing in that girl Helga. I only like you. Helga was someone to get you off my mind. I never thought you were coming back. My dreams came true."  
  
"Then, Arnold, invite me to your birthday party. And go with me to Rhonda's party. As my date, will you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
And then my life changed forever. Lila bent over and kissed him. She kissed him! How could she?! That devil! And he let her! Sid turned off the device.  
  
"Helga, you must be feeling bad now. But, you know it wasn't his fault. You know it. She kissed him. Helga, you have got to let it go."  
  
I calmed down.  
  
"Yeah, your right, I guess."  
  
I went over to see how Arnold was doing, but he left. I guess it was a shock to him, and he needed to sort it out elsewhere. That was okay by me, I didn't really want to talk to him yet. I just went home and slept. I watched some TV, ignoring the homework I had. The next day wasn't going to be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2: Arnold

CHAPTER 2  
  
ARNOLD'S POV  
  
I got up for school the next morning. Today was not going to be fun. Helga was, with no question, going to ask me about the kiss. Then, I would have to tell her about how I hated it, how I wanted to push her away, how I wanted so badly to tell her I hated her. This was going to be hard, because I can't lie very well. Yes, it's true. I liked Lila again. I don't know why, I just do. I just want Helga to believe me when I lie to her.  
  
As luck would have it, Helga wasn't there the next day. Probably faking sick-- there was a test today. But, Lila was there.  
  
"Hello Arnold. I'm ever so glad to see you today. Do you still have my screen name? I'll be on tonight."  
  
"Yes, I always kept it. Just because I was 'going out,'" I made sure to put little bunny ears up when I said that, 'doesn't mean I forgot about you."  
  
"Why, thank you, ever so much Arnold. Hee-hee. I'll talk to you tonight!"  
  
I left for Mr. Simmons classroom, a big smile plastered on my face. Why do I like Lila? I kept on asking myself that question, but could never get the answer. Maybe I didn't want to know the answer.  
  
The rest of the school day was about the same. I had to be partners with Lila for everything today. Instead of being sad, I was ecstatic about this. What was I going to do with Helga?  
  
I got home, and bolted up to the computer. No one was there, what a relief. I don't want everyone spying on Lila and my conversation. Wait a second. I stopped in my tracks. Could Sid hack on and see what I was talking about with Lila? No, probably not. He was good with computers, but not that good. Also, he didn't have Lila's screen name.  
  
As soon as I got on, an instant message from Lila popped up.  
  
  
  
I_a_angel: I missed you so much!!! What took you so long? : V (  
  
Arnold2001: Sorry, I live farther away, remember?  
  
I_a_angel : oh, yea. so. . . u wanna go out tonight?  
  
Arnold2001: Would i? of course i would! i would go anywhere w/ u lila.  
  
I_a_angel: oh, arnold. ur making me blush!  
  
It may sound corny, but I really meant it. I just hoped wherever we were going didn't involve Helga.  
  
I_a_angel: how about Chunko's? i want to relive that moment forever  
  
Great, Helga loves Chunko's. She basically spends her whole life there. The only problem is that Lila has to know it's not a trick.  
  
Arnold2001: i'd be happy to go. right after school?  
  
I_a_angel: i'll be happy to go  
  
I signed off and felt absolutely confused. How can I be doing this with Lila? I'm supposed to like Helga and hate Lila. For what we did to her. . . but she thought that was Helga.  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
"BRIIIING! BRIIIING!" The bell rang for homeroom. I quickly sat in my seat.  
  
"Hey Helga," I said casually. I didn't want Lila to notice anything was different between us.  
  
"Oh, hi." Well, so much for Helga forgetting what happened. I just hoped that Lila wouldn't sa--  
  
"Why Helga! What a nice day to see you," Lila turned a fake, bright smile to Helga. Let's just say that Helga didn't return the gesture.  
  
"Hey, Arnoldo," Helga called me by my old nickname. "Want to go to Chunko's after school?"  
  
"Well, actually Helga, I already have plans."  
  
"Oh. I'll just go with Sid then."  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
"Ahahahahah," Lila and I both laughed. We were at Chunko's, and having a great time. I never knew it would be so much fun hanging out with beautiful, intelligent Lila.  
  
"Arnol-"  
  
"Shhh!" I stopped Lila abruptly, and put my finger over my lips to symbolize quiet.  
  
"How could Arnold do this to me?" It was Helga's voice. She was in the booth right next to ours.  
  
"Helga, he can't control his own feelings. If he likes dirty, double- crossing Lila, than so be it," Sid was talking to her.  
  
"I guess your right. Hey, want to see the Blood War II at the theatre now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked out, and I couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy for Sid. But, I knew I liked Lila, and that's all that matters. Still. . .  
  
"Lila? Were going to see a movie, okay?" I picked up her hand as we headed off to the dwelling of my plan.  
  
"Can we see Return To Neverland? It looks so good. Cinderella Two doesn't look bad either."  
  
"We may be seeing something a little different." I bought two tickets for Blood War II. We then walked into the theater where Helga would meet her doom.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but you have to get Helga's standpoint next. 


	3. Chapter 3: Helga

Chapter 3  
  
Helga's POV  
  
I walked into Blood War II with my bud Sid. I took my seat and started munching on some buttered (artery-clogging) popcorn. The previews started, there was Return to Neverland (a.k.a. let's have bonding time with parents), Beauty and the Beast (otherwise known as a knock-off of a Disney fairytale as far as I was concerned), Cinderella 2 (I think Disney has run out of ideas for movies. They keep on making sequels. And let's just say that they all end happily ever after. Bullshit.), Fantasia. . . wait. That was no walking broomstick. That was Arnold! And let me tell you, he wasn't alone. He had that worthless pulp of lard named Lila with him. They were giggling as they took their seats, right in front of me and Sid. Sid noticed, and motioned toward the exit, but I stood my ground. Arnold as toast as far as Sid was concerned.  
  
The movie started, and let me tell you it wasn't as good as the critics said. It was one of those cheep, you-can-see-the-zipper-in-my-back movies. Obviously, Lila thought it was the scarcest thing on earth. I swear, one of these days I'm going to force that girl to watch Predator. Anyways, whenever the Blood Striker would come out, Lila would scream and hug Arnold tight. Now, let's go to the annoying part. On this one occasion, Lila rushed to Arnold, but he was ready, and already turned to her. He stopped her by giving her a kiss. Let me tell you, this wasn't a Disney movie peck-on-the-cheek, but a real kiss. I don't know why, but I wasn't particularly mad. In fact, I was laughing. I couldn't control myself and I didn't know why. Evidently, kissing with Lila affects your ears, because the peanut gallery didn't seem to notice. I laughed all the way until Sid dragged me outside of the theatre and asked if I needed "special" help.  
  
After telling him I didn't want Mr. Simmons, I explained myself.  
  
"Well, It's finely dawned on me how stupid all of this is," I said.  
  
"What?" Sid mulled. "You mean Lila and Arnold?" He suggested.  
  
"And the rest of the student body," I replied to Sid's perplexed face. "Who in their right minds 'goes out' in the 7th grade? It's SO stupid. I had no Idea how dense I was being."  
  
"Oh," he looked at the pavement. "You finally learned that, huh? I had to learn it the hard way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I never told anyone, but over the summer, I started 'dating' Lila. I liked her then. But now, now. . ." Sid shook his head and turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," he turned back around. "It's nothing. Just a crush on someone. It's stupid, okay? Anyway, I have an idea to save Arnold."  
  
"Alright," I said. I wanted to keep Sid talking to see what his big secret was. "I'm interested, but not for Arnold. This is purely to get rid of Lila."  
  
"Well, you know how you said that she doesn't actually like Arnold, she is just using him to get to you?"  
  
"Yeah. . .?"  
  
"Well, let's say that we say we are 'going out'. Imaginary of course. Anyway, I will have a party, and conveniently at the same time you have some other thing you have to go to. I will have a tape recorder on me, so when she strikes, I will have it all on tape for our hypnotized little bud to hear."  
  
"Correction, your little bud."  
  
  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
So there we were, the next day at school, pretending to "go out". It was sort of difficult for us, because we are such good friends and don't think of the other in that way. He had to wait by my locker, we had to hold hands to every class, we had to hug each other when we separated. . . it was more like we went back in time to our first day of kindergarten. Our act worked, though. Until we told them what was going on, even Phoebe and Gerald had no idea.  
  
"No way. This will fool them for sure," Gerald said.  
  
"I must admit, I already have seen a change of disposition in Lila. She seems more filled with anger than usual. I could see what's it called? Ah yes, 'revenge in her eyes,'" Phoebe of course.  
  
"You guys know that you'll have to put up this act for at least a month," Gerald piped in.  
  
"What?" Sid and I said in tangent.  
  
"Well, I was thinking of having a party, but every single place I looked at was at least a one month wait."  
  
"Well, at least it will be worth it."  
  
"Yeah," Sid agreed.  
  
And with that, Sid and I walked uncomfortably hand-in-hand into our next class-- the one where Lila, Sid, Arnold and I sit next to one another. This was not going to be fun. 


	4. Chapter 4: Arnold

Chapter 4  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
Author's Note: No, I don't like the kissy scenes or other stuff like that either. All too mushy for me, thus I put in as little as possible. Really, I'm not a sick person. But, I had to add this in order for the plot to take place. And, because there is a moral to the story. I apologize, although most people have much worse minds then me.  
  
When I was kissing Lila, I heard a faint crying voice from behind me. Helga. It's funny, but she almost sounded like she was laughing, but she isn't that messed up. I made sure to make no movement to show her I saw her. I heard Sid take her outside the theatre. A few seconds later, Lila started talking again.  
  
"Arnold, that was ever so special."  
  
"Yeah. Very special."  
  
We just looked at each other's eyes for the rest of the movie.  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
The next day at school, I saw the oddest thing. Helga and Sid were going out. Good for them, I guess. Lila didn't like it, and when I asked her why, she said because she rebounded so quickly after the loss of me, thus she probably didn't even like Sid. I hastily agreed.  
  
Then, the moment I had been waiting for. The class where we all sit next to each other. Lila in front of me, Helga next to me, and Sid kiddy corner to me.  
  
So, anyways, class started, and I noticed something odd. Helga was giving me the fish eye, but very discreetly. I wondered why, then I got a note from Lila.  
  
My dearest, ever so beloved Arnold,  
  
I fear that Helga still likes you, as she is "checking you out". Please, do something to show her that we are together, and that's how it will stay.  
  
-Lila  
  
I thought about it, and then put her hair in my mouth. I got the weirdest response from Helga.  
  
"What the fuck are you two doing?!?" I could see the angered look on Mr. Simmons face as she said the "f" word. "We are in seventh grade you morons! Your probably already addicted to porn you sickos! You guys gross me out. And," she turned to me, "fuck with you football head."  
  
The class was silent for a full minute until Mr. Simmons mumbled something none of us could hear, but we knew what he meant.  
  
"I know, I know," Helga said, packing up her stuff. "I'm going to the principal's office."  
  
We watched as she strolled off in the general direction of the principal.  
  
"Alright class, well . . . that was very special," Mr. Simmons continued our class discussion as though nothing happened. I poked Lila to get her attention, and for a fraction of a second, when she turned around, I saw the original face she had on. It was hard to determine. It was a mix of anger, with that kind of face you always see pictures of the devil with. You know, that evil, mischievous smile kind of look. I didn't really think much of it because, well . . . I had that same face on as well.  
  
Lila passed me another note. It said something like Helga is so mean, but I wasn't paying attention. Sid just raised his hand with a smirk on his face. Mr. Simmons called on him.  
  
"All I wanted to say is that," he paused to look at the class, and let out a slow smile, "Helga was fuckin' right."  
  
Mr. Simmons looked as if someone had blown a dagger into his heart. Sid got up, and got his stuff together without any direction from Mr. Simmons. He felt that he should be with Helga, I guess. I didn't really care. All I cared about was Lila.  
  
I, still, wondered what was wrong with Helga. Then it hit me. She was jealous of Lila. Sid was probably the "rebound" guy. Evidently, Lila thought so too, because she was looking his way with something like pity in her eyes. I wrote a not telling her what I thought, but before I could pass it to her, I saw her writing a note labeled "Sid".  
  
I got up, folded my completed note up, and went to the trash. Unfortunately, on the way I accidentally dropped it on Rhonda's desk. Mr. Simmons saw this and quickly picked up my note.  
  
"Arnold, you shouldn't be writing notes. It isn't special." He then saw me roll my eyes, and for once he got what I was motioning. "Well, now I will read it to the class. Ahem.  
  
My only true love,  
  
Please give a note to Sid in the poetic fashion only you could possess that he is the rebound man of Helga. She is just jealous of how much I love and care for you. Will you, also, go to the big party with me?  
  
Your beloved,  
  
Arnold. XXXOXXXOXXX"  
  
I was blushing more red then the fires of the underworld itself.  
  
"Who was it to, Mr. Simmons?" Stinky asked confused, well, more then he usually was.  
  
"Well, I found it on Rhonda's desk."  
  
"Oooooh!" The class said in tangent.  
  
Lila left the class very quickly. I think she was crying. I looked at Rhonda and saw that she, too, was blushing a color of scarlet.  
  
"I'll talk to you after school at Chunko's," she whispered in my ear. I ignored it, although after mulling over my other options, I decided going to Chunko's wasn't a bad idea after all.  
  
  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
  
  
I was opening the door of Chunko's, when I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps behind me. Rhonda.  
  
"Arnold, can you wait for me in 15 minutes? I need to get something for my party."  
  
"Sure," I said. Then she, rather unexpectedly, gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
I then, with a huge smile on my face, with my cheeks bleached a rosy red, opened the door to find Lila's angry face staring down at me.  
  
"How could you do such a thing? First pass notes to her with that sort of message, and then this?!? Arnold, I'm ashamed of you. You know what? I'm breaking up with you, right here and now. I'm dumping you."  
  
And with that, I got dumped for the first time. I felt like someone put 100 tons of potatoes on my back. I felt awful. Lila. My Lila. Gone. I felt like something was missing inside me.  
  
"Chuck, gimme a pint," I told Chuck.  
  
"Okay," he handed over to me a pint of a Mint Chocolate-chip milkshake, which I drank until Rhonda came.  
  
"Hello, lovely Arnold. I just wanted to tell you, that I would be your date to my party. I'd love to have that honor. That is what you meant, right? That I would be your date to the party.  
  
"Sure," I said. Why not?  
  
  
  
That's the latest chapter. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. No point posting if no one reads this. 


	5. Chapter 5: Helga

CHAPTER 5  
  
HELGA'S POV  
  
I walked into Mr. Wartz's office fall of disgust. What was Arnold thinking? He is sick. That's all there is to it. I can't believe I was his girlfriend. Well, he will soon feel the most embarrassed he has ever been. Heh-heh.  
  
I was sat down for only a minute when Sid popped in. He had a big smile on his face and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny dude?" I asked Sid.  
  
"You should have seen them, Arnold and Lila," he stopped laughing and regained control. "Arnold and Lila had this little fight, and let's just say that Lila ran into me when she ran out of the classroom. I convinced her that everything was okay, and she told me she was going to dump Arnold for me. I said that you were my girlfriend and I can't just dump you on the drop of a hat. She then turned around and said, 'just wait.' She really fell for this! I can't wait for Rhonda's party on Saturday. One day left, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "I dunno, but I think I hate Arnold now just as much as I do Arnold."  
  
I didn't get to hear Sid's answer because right then Mr. Wartz popped in.  
  
"Come in my office children."  
  
We walked into his office not knowing what to expect. We've pulled plenty of pranks, but every time Mr. Simmons convinced Mr. Wartz that it 'couldn't be these special children!'  
  
"Now, I've heard that you have both used profanity in class. As you know, this is wrong." He paced around to the other side of his office. "You might think it's 'cool' to say curse words, but there were plenty of other words you could use."  
  
He sat down at his desk and looked at our personal records.  
  
"Now Sid, it looks like you haven't done anything aside from that green Jell-O in the boys bathroom, and Helga, it doesn't look like you've done anything since that incident with the school song, so I'm not going to suspend you."  
  
Sid and I let out a sigh of relief. Big Bob was mad enough at me as it was.  
  
"I'm going to punish you by sentencing you to a week of community service."  
  
"But Principal Wartz, you can't d-"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, but I can. Now, I will let you choose what you want to do, but it must obtain to community service. I will be checking up on your progress. You may go."  
  
  
  
~~~**~~~**~~~  
  
  
  
"No way," I said to Sid as we were on our way to Chunko's. "He can't do this to us. It's not fair."  
  
"You want to tell him that? Be my guest."  
  
I walked up to the entrance of Chunko's and stopped dead.  
  
"They've gone outta business!"  
  
"This isn't possible," Sid agreed.  
  
"Well, I know just what to do." I opened the door to find the owner of Chunko's, Chuck, sitting down playing solitaire by himself.  
  
"Your not supposed to be here, you have to get out," Chuck said without pausing from his game.  
  
"What's the matter? Are there not enough customers? Why are you out of business?"  
  
"I told you to get out"  
  
"C'mon man," Sid intervened, "it wouldn't hurt to tell us. Maybe we can help."  
  
Chuck lifted his head up to face us. He was early 20's, probably just out of collage. He was pretty cute, really, but he needed a shave. He obviously hadn't slept for days, given the bags around his eyes.  
  
"Fine. You see, ever since I went to business school, I wanted to own my own restaurant, or fast food place, or just own a store. I was into the business thing, ya know? Anyway, when I started, business was pretty good, I was making a decent profit. Then, a reporter came and ordered some fries and a hamburger. He gave my store the worst rating of all the stores here. The people declined after that. You know how it is. I went outta business like that," he snapped his fingers and returned to his solitaire game.  
  
"I have an idea," I chirped up.  
  
"Mmph," Chuck sai- er, groaned.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. You see, not to be offensive or anything, but your burgers and fries stink. How 'bout if you just make this a milkshake shop?"  
  
"I would, but I don't have enough money to hire anymore workers."  
  
"Well, Sid and I here, we just might help you out for free. For one week, and then we'll talk about pay. Just on one condition," Sid and I have always wondered one thing about mysteries Chuck.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why Chunko's?"  
  
"Heh-heh. First you work, then I tell." He threw me and Sid a towel. "You start now. Clean this place up."  
  
  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but now it's Arnold's turn. I'll update ASAP. 


	6. Chapter 6: Arnold

CHAPTER 6  
  
ARNOLD'S POV  
  
I walked up to Rhonda's house at exactly 7:00. Right on time. I had flowers in one hand and rang the doorbell with the other. As Rhonda opened the door, I gave her the flowers and did my best to show off my new, red sweater.  
  
"Oh, Arnold! These roses are wonderful! Is that a new sweater? Really you are the first guy I met who cares about fashion. Come in, come in. Most of the kids came early."  
  
She led me to her newly finished ballroom. It was quite magnificent. There was rainbow colored streamers covering the ceiling, all held up by a white may pole. A large ballroom was in the center, and to the left a refreshment stand filled with delicious looking hours devours, punch, and a desert table. To the right of the dance floor were a series of tables and chairs. Behind all of this was a local band, playing requests.  
  
"Unfortunately, my last invite-only party was a disaster, so I invited everyone. That's why the chicken dance has been playing ever since Eugene has been here."  
  
I looked and noticed Eugene was the only one on the dance floor. The rest of the people were either chowing down on munches or sitting by themselves. When Eugene, for the 1,000 time, started singing, "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck," I got up and asked for a slow song.  
  
I took Rhonda and put my hands around her hips as we danced. I kept on thinking, 'don't screw this up, Arnold.' This was my first slow dance, and I wanted to impress Rhonda. By the time the song was over, my hands looked like I dunked them in a pool of water they were so filled with sweat. Luckily, Rhonda didn't notice.  
  
"That was nice Arnold. Hopefully we can dance again before the night is over, but I have to go check on the dinner. Make sure everything is going smoothly." With that she gave me a kiss on the cheek, which was burning a shade of red similar to the color of fire. I sat down in a chair and waited for her to return.  
  
I noticed Helga and Sid come in together, arms locked in each others. I motioned for them to come sit next to me.  
  
"Hello Arnold," Helga said to me. 'Where did Rhonda go?"  
  
"How do you think I should know?" I asked her. "How should I know where her whereabouts are 24/7?"  
  
"Because you've got a girlfriend, football head."  
  
"Oh yeah, congrats you guys, getting together and all."  
  
"Huh?" Sid said. He paused for a second. "Ouch!! Oh, thanks Arnold."  
  
I knew something was fishy but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. What I was really doing was searching for Lila. I wanted to know what happened to her. It sounds silly and childish, but I still liked her. I know I should be over her and concentrating on Rhonda, but I knew that Lila still liked me.  
  
Right about then, Lila walked in, more beautiful than ever. "Speak of the devil," I said.  
  
"What?" Helga asked me, perplexed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I got up and walked up to Lila, and immediately struck up conversation.  
  
"So, looks like you don't have a date, maybe I could be yours tonight."  
  
"Why, that's ever-so nice of you, Arnold. But, I would feel oh-so bad to ruin Rhonda's date with you."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Sure, Arnold." With that she walked away.  
  
I spent the next half an hour doing line dances with everyone else. It was sort of fun, but I was looking at Lila all the time. I only noticed one really odd thing. For about half an hour, her and Sid went out to the rec room, and closed the door. I knew nothing wrong was happening, because Sid had Helga, but still. . .  
  
It was the next slow song. Rhonda rushed up to me from the kitchen.  
  
"Ill take a little break to dance with you."  
  
"Uh-huh." But, I was distracted. I was watching Lila, who had moved to Sid. She was talking to him, or really whispering something in his ear. He said one word, so loud the people down the street could hear it.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But. . . but you said the next dance could be ours, Sid. You said. . . you said we could get together."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell everyone why, Lila. Why do you want to be my girlfriend."  
  
"What do you mean, Siddypoo?" She looked around at the room. "I love you, Sid."  
  
"Really? That's not what I think."  
  
"Huh? Me? Moi?" She had the oddest look of innocence.  
  
"Admit it. You only want to go out with me to steal me from Helga. That's all you want to do. We figured it out. Your too repetitive. Stealing two of Helga's boyfriends? We caught onto your little scam. That's why we set this all up. Me and Helga pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We know you couldn't resist again. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Just one question, why'd you do it?"  
  
"We. . . wel. . .well, you see," she looked like she was about to cry. "Don't you see? Helga, you had it all! A boyfriend, respect, a personality. . . sports, friends, people didn't use you. You know how hard it is to have that? Every friend of mine was a guy . . . a guy who wanted me, not to be my friend. That's why. I'm leaving, and you'll never see me again. Even if you try to track me down, you'd have to dig down deep to find me. I'm moving, and none of you will find me."  
  
With that, she left. Crying. I felt really bad. But there was still a question gnawing in my stomach.  
  
"Helga, Sid said she took two boyfriends away from you. Who was the other one aside from me."  
  
"She doesn't know," said Sid. "I used to go out with her. Then I just stopped seeing her. I guess she never knew why, but let me tell you. It was because of Lila. I'm so sorry, Helga." He truly looked sorry.  
  
"Oh, please. You thought I didn't know? I talk to fuzzy slippers enough."  
  
Everyone laughed and all was joyful. Everyone was happy except one person. Everyone felt good. Everyone but me.  
  
  
  
There. Now there is only one more chapter left. Thank goodness I finished that chapter. It took me forever. 


	7. Chapter 7: Helga

CHAPTER 7  
  
HELGA'S POV  
  
Author's Note: Sniff. . . cough I'm really gunna miss sniff doing this story tear . It was sniff, tear so much fun. Breaks down crying . Well, that's what sequels are for.  
  
"What'll it be?" I asked the middle-aged man. "Hmm. Can I have a butterscotch-strawberry shake?" He asked nervously. "Sure," I rang it up. "That will be $3.00 please." I printed out the receipt and gave it to him. "What?!? Three %#@*ing dollars? Are you insane? Its says $2.50!" The man's balding head was shimmering a reddish tint. "Well, sir, if you would please read the sign the extra flavors cost extra. Pay up, bucko." I put my hand out, palm up. "But blue-raspberry didn't cost three bucks to the guy in front of me!" His redness was starting to grow in shade, and now looked about as red as hell itself. "Is blue a flavor?" I asked simply. The man grunted something like "kids today" or whatever, and put three dollars in my hand. "Heh-heh," I heard a laugh come from behind me. Chuck. "I see your having fun with this job. Just don't drive off too many customers, or I might have to let you go," he said, somewhat sardonically. "Drive off customers?" I asked, as I took care of my next customer, "That's the third time I've taken care of that guy this week. Besides, I know you keep amused by all my humours." He let out another chuckle and started to carry out another bag of trash. "Well," he said, tired as he was, " I guess it is true that without your young and playful disposition I'd be a tired old man without a job." (sorry, just was reading Emma, so I thought I'd put in some Jane Austin words) "Does that mean I get a raise?" I asked, knowing what the answer was. He smiled at me. "Here," he threw a mop at me, and I cought it with ease. "Go mop up by the back tables and I'll think about it." I left my post at the register and started to mop up by the back tables. I was moping for only 10min before I saw her. Lila. She was crying. She was just sitting at a booth, all alone, drinking a milkshake, and crying. I have to say I felt sorry for Lila then, for what I did to her. I proped up my mop on the side of one of the booths and slid into Lila's booth. "Are you okay?" I asked her. All she did was sniffle to hold back the tears. "Helga," she said, as to show me she knew my presence was there. "You will be happy to know I will be leaving your life forever soon." "I cannot pretend to be oversaddened," I told her truthfully, "but rest ossured you will be missed. It won't be the same around here without you." "Thank you, Helga. Thank you." She shook her head and then covered her face with her hands, which was my cue to leave. I picked up my mop and started moping again.  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
I walked into my house and got a hello from Meriam. "Hi mom," I said sarcasticly. I took not three steps when I tripped over my own two feet as I came into the living room. "Draget!" I said. That was the third time in two days I have tripped when comming into the house. "What's wrong with me?" "Well," Meriam said in her monolistic tone, "your father and I have been thinking about it. . . and we believe the problem is you are uncoorinated. Because of this, we have decided to send you to a camp that will help you." "Mom," I asked cautisly, not sure if I wanted to know the answer, "what camp. . . what kind of camp is this?" "Oh, well, your sister helped us pick it out for you. . . it's a very nice camp, exstevnsive grounds, good foo-" "MERIAM! What camp is this?" "It's a cheerleading camp, "she said and slurred it together very fast. "Oh, look at the time, well got to rush, goodbye." "Mom, you can't do this to me. My rep will be ruined! MOM!!!!!!" she quickley left the room without another word. I just sat there, and almost would have started to cry, except for the ring of the doorbell. I composed myself and opened the door to find "Arnold! What are you doing here?" he looked troubled. "Is everything okay?" "No, but I really have to talk to you." He invited himself in and ran up into my room. "Look at this," he handed me a piece of paper. "It's from Lila. I think Lila means to-" I stopped him mid sentence. "She means to kill herself. Arnold, what should we do? What are we gunna do?" I was scared. I was very much agenst suiside. . . why put away all hope of being all right by killing yourself instead of having some hope? "Well. . . think as Lila. If you were her, where would you kill yourself?" Think like Lila. . . if I was preppy, beautiful and had all the guy's I'd want, where would I kill myself? "Arnold, this doesn't make any sense. Why would she want to kill herself? There would be no point." "I don't know either, but we have to act quickly. Hmm. . . I think I've got it! You know that cliff?" "You mean the one with the river under it?" I asked, even though I knew there were no more cliffs close to us. "Yep, that's the one. . . I can't help but think she would want to go there. Because. . . well, that's the place where we had our first date," his face turened to the color of carmen. "This is no time to get nostaligic. . . let's move!" We left right away on our bikes, and we rode for about 5 miles, because it was on the far side of our city. When we got there, Arnold and I hopped off our bikes, not careing to lock them up, and rushed along the cliff. "I'm sorry, Arnold," I said, "but there is no sign yet of Lila. Perhaps she was just trying to mess with ya. You know, as a cruel joke." "Ah-HA!" Arnold cried in triumph. "I found part of her dress. . . but what does it mean?" He handed me a scrap of blue plaid fabric. I scaned the cliff close to Arnold's discovery to make the most sad finding. "Arnold. I think we're too late," I said as I found another scrap of blue plaid stuck on a rock halfway down the cliff. "NO! It's impossible. . . LILA! LI-LA-!" After that, he broke down crying. I didn't shread a tear, but he was just bawling his brains out. Lila was dead. Forever. I had been the one that pushed Lila to the edge. I. Killed. Lila.  
  
Well. . . that's it for this story, and you just have to wait for the next story. Unfortunatly, I am also going to be writing another story, a Hey Arnold version of the classic Jane Austen book, Emma, so the next story won't be finished nearly as fast. 


End file.
